Si asusta
by Ai no yoake
Summary: Hola nuevo fic estaba vez para el evento de Halloween del blog Shinjistsu No Akari... Bueno es un FrUK FACE family celebrando noche de brujas nada más ni nada menos que eso y de ante mano gracias por leer... quedó un poco bizarro pero no llegué a escribir nada un poco mas serio


Hola para el evento de Halloween del blog Shinjitsu No Akari. Bueno la pareja es un fruk.

Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Hidekaz.

* * *

Si asusta

A pesar de que los hermanos norteamericanos habían crecido hace mucho tiempo, Halloween se había convertido en una celebración más de aquello que solían llamar familia.

Alfred a cada Halloween se esforzaba por superar los sustos que como cada año Arthur le brindaba e intentaba asustar al británico, pero a cambio el norteamericano siempre terminaba escondido debajo de la cama, rogando porque Halloween terminara.

Algo típico, en esa familia, era la discusión por el lugar donde se celebraría la noche de brujas, porque era tradición de pasarlo en la casa de Inglaterra. Todos estaban de acuerdo, menos Estados Unidos, que la casa del británico tenía un "_no sé qué"_ que le daba un toque especial a esa fecha del calendario. Todos los años Alfred proponía su casa como cede de la celebración de Halloween, ya que según él no podía preparar una buena broma de noches de brujas en territorio enemigo.

Este año no fue la excepción ya que por decisión unánime, tres votos contra uno, la casa de Inglaterra fue la elegida para celebrar la noche de brujas. Y como siempre Francia cruzó el canal a mediodía para ayudar con los preparativos.

Francia como siempre, entró sin anunciarse porque hacía varios años ya él se había hecho una copia de todas las llaves de la casa de Arthur, y de paso él le dio a Inglaterra una copia de las llaves de su casa, que el inglés se negaba a usar.

—¿Por qué es siempre lo mismo contigo, Francia? Llama a la puerta este no es tu casa— Se quejó el británico mientras salía de su cocina al escuchar el tintineo de unas llaves y como por desgracia sólo una persona además de él tenían las llaves de su casa, no tuvo que especular mucho sobre la identidad de aquel extraño.

—Para que llamaría a la puerta, si tengo la llave de esa puerta— Francis le contestó con tono sugerente mientras le giñaba un ojo —Mon amour te esforzaste bastante con la decoración este año— El francés cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Francis se dirigió a la cocina, porque cual ritual él se encargaba de cocinar los dulces para la fecha —¡Comenzaste a cocinar sin mí!— Exclamó el francés al entrar a la habitación y ver varios utensilios en el mármol de la cocina al igual que los ingredientes, mientras dejaba caer una bolsa de contenido desconocido.

—No comencé nada, deja de ser tan melodramático— Se quejó el inglés ante la escandalosa escena, mientras entraba a la cocina siguiendo a Francia —¿Qué hay en esa bolsa?— Arthur abrió la heladera y sacó un par de huevos y leche.

—Sorpresa mon amour…— El francés rio pervertidamente saliendo de la cocina abrazado a la bolsa —No muevas ni un solo dedo, ya regreso.

Arthur bufó una vez más tratando de no pensar en que cosas tendría el francés en aquella bolsa, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa y justo cuando se disponía a cocinar apareció el francés en la habitación otra vez —Te dije que no te movieras— Se quejó Francis al ver que Inglaterra no lo esperó —¿Por qué no quieres que cocinemos juntos como todos los años?

—Si quieres cocinar cocina no te quedes ahí parado protestando— Inglaterra seguía abriendo cajones y gabinetes mientras cargaba sus brazos de varios frascos y los dejaba en la mesada.

—¿Tienes todo, no? Porque sabes cómo se pone Estados Unidos cuando— Francia se adentró más a la cocina mientras se ataba el cabello con una cinta que tenía amarrada en su muñeca derecha, y vio cómo el inglés dándole la espalda asintió a su pregunta.

—Estados Unidos es lo suficientemente mayor para no hacer un escándalo si faltase tal o cual cosa—Inglaterra interrumpió a Francia.

—¿Seguro mon petit lapin?— Se acercó a Arthur que estaba tanteando el estante más alto de la alacena buscando el tarro de azúcar.

—¡Francia!— Toda la calma de Arthur se fue al demonio al sentir al francés pegado a su espalda y dejó resbalar de sus manos el frasco de azúcar —Podrías tranquilizarte— Inglaterra se fue de la cocina en busca de una escoba para limpiar los pedazos de vidrios y el azúcar que estaban desparramados por todo el piso.

—Yo no soy el que tira las cosas…— Francia le contestó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Púdrete— Le gritó el inglés mientras se alejaba de la habitación.

Francia se puso a buscar por toda la cocina donde podría haber papel para poder juntar los trozos de vidrio que había en el piso, después de revolver en un par de cajones se fue a la sala y tomó una revista, luego con mucho cuidado se puso a recoger todos los pedazos de vidrio filosos y astillados que había en el piso los envolvió bien y los tiró a la basura. Cuando Arthur regresó con la escoba barrió todo con rapidez.

—¿Supongo que tienes más azúcar? —Preguntó Francis mientras se lavaba las manos en el fregadero de la cocina.

—Sí, tiene estar por allí— El inglés señaló una de las alacenas —O sino por ahí— Señaló el bajo mesada que estaba al lado del horno.

Francia revisó la alacenas y el bajo mesada que el británico le había señalado pero no había rastro del paquete de azúcar —No hay Anglaterre.

—Empieza tú, que voy a buscar más azúcar— El inglés se volvió a ir de la cocina.

—Como quieras mon amour— Francia tomó un bowl y comenzó a mezclar los ingredientes de a poco pero sin siquiera mirar la receta, claro alguien como el que prácticamente era un libro de recetas en si mismo no necesitaba otro libro.

Cuando Arthur llegó a la cocina con el nuevo paquete de azúcar, como era costumbre quiso meter mano en la receta recalcando el hecho de que el también sabía cocinar, pero Francis sólo le permitía que le alcanzara ingredientes y utensilios, porque lo conocía de sobra al inglés, y sabía que si se ponía a cocinar tendrían que llamar a los bomberos.

Inglaterra y Francia estuvieron prácticamente toda la tarde en la cocina y no se dieron cuenta cuando ya había empezado a anochecer.

Arthur luego de haber terminado de ordenar toda la cocina, con la ayuda del francés, preparó una tetera llena de té negro y los dos europeos terminaron la tarde relativamente en paz.

Casi como un acto reflejo miro el reloj de su muñeca y vio que las manecillas marcaban las seis menos cuarto de la tarde. El día anterior Matthew lo había llamado y con la excusa de contarle que él y Alfred llegarían a las seis de la tarde.

—Ya van a llegar— Arthur tomó el recipiente con los dulces y se lo llevó hasta la mesita que estaba en el recibidor.

Cuando Inglaterra volvió a la cocina el francés los seguía esperando sin haberse inmutado mientras terminaba su taza de té —¿Crees que Estados Unidos intente asustarte este año?— Le preguntó mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza de porcelana.

—Ni lo dudes…— Sonrió socarronamente y se volvió a sentar frente al francés —Si no lo intentara no sería el Estados Unidos que todos conocemos. Pero no me imagino que disfraz usará este año.

Los niños ya habían salido a recolectar dulces con sus disfraces y también llamaron a la puerta de Arthur, Francis estaba detrás de la puerta preguntándole si a los niños les habían gustado los dulces que habían cocinado, y el inglés para no tener que darle la razón le mentía diciendo que los niños se fueron enojados y así comenzaban a discutir hasta que alguien más llamaba a la puerta.

Un par de minutos pasados de las seis de la tarde alguien volvió a llamar estaba fue Matthew que estaba con su oso, en brazos, que lucía una pequeña capa sobre sus suavecitos y blancos hombros y un sombrero de pico con una hebilla en el centro.

—¿Matthew como estás?— Inglaterra se corrió de la puerta para que su excolonia pudiera pasar —¿Alfred no iba a venir contigo?

—Eh si…—El día anterior Estados Unidos le había pedido a Canadá que lo ayudara y no le pudo decir que no por lo tanto se había convertido en su cómplice para la broma de Halloween de ese año —Pero le surgieron… Cosas— Las dos naciones europeas escuchan atentamente el relato del joven canadiense —Cosas que no… Pudo evitar y dijo que… Haría lo posible para venir— No sabía que decirles no era bueno mintiendo.

—Noo… Ameriqué.

Cuando los tres países estaban en la sala del inglés charlando tranquilamente, se empezaron a escuchar ruidos que provenían del jardín trasero de la casa de Arthur. Matthew no dijo nada pero negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación por lo que sucedía y suspiró con pesadumbre.

Arthur se dirigió a la parte trasera de su casa seguido por Francis y Matthew, cuando el británico abrió la puerta se encontró a Alfred disfrazado de zombi caminando pero parecía que prácticamente se arrastraba por el jardín.

—Alfred no manches nada— Desde la puerta Arthur le gritó al norteamericano, bastante enojado.

—Como te diste cuenta que era yo— Desilusionado se acercó corriendo a donde estaban los otros tres —Canadá le contaste.

—Era obvio, eras el que faltaba— Arthur se cruzó de brazos e ingresó a de nuevo a la casa.

—Le contaste— Le volvió a recriminar a Canadá.

—Yo no le dije nada.

—Si le dijiste.

—No.

—Basta, basta chicos porque no entran y dejan de discutir— Dijo Francia llevándose a los dos norteamericanos dentro de la casa.

Alfred estuvo toda la noche preguntando a todos si su traje asustaba o no y nadie sabía como decirle la verdad porque todos sabían como se ponía, por lo que todos trataban de evitarlo.

—¿Arthur dónde están los dulces?— Alfred le preguntó al hombre de ojos verdes.

—Están en la entrada, pero no los comas todos que son para los niños.

Así pasaron toda la noche, toda la familia reunida, como pocos días la casa de Inglaterra estaba tan colorida y llena de gente.

—Ustedes vayan a la habitación de siempre y tu aquí esta el sillón— Les dijo a los tres Inglaterra.

Inglaterra estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación para irse a dormir, cuando entró en penumbra total no se dio cuenta que había alguien en su cama hasta que se sentó sobre ella para acostarse.

—¡¿Francia que haces aquí?!— Arthur se espantó al ver Francia en un traje de cuero se espantó y dio un salto que lo dejó varios metros lejos de la cama.

—Estoy usando mi traje de Halloween— Le contestó levantándose de la cama y con un andar felino se dirigió hasta donde estaba el inglés que intentaba alejarse.

—Haha… Pero que cosas dices— Inglaterra estaba nervioso —Pareces un prostituto… Ponte ropa decente por favor.

—Anglaterre siempre le quitas el erotismo y el romanticismo al momento… Vamos ya no tenemos tiempo para estar juntos— Francia se fue acercando de a poco y lo tomó por la cintura.

—Pero están los chicos, hoy no— Protestó el inglés alejándose otra vez.

—Son grandes los chicos— El francés no se rendía y lo siguió hasta tumbarlos a ambos en la cama —Además si no haces ruido no se van a enterar— Le besó el cuello.

—Ruido yo, por favor tu pareces actor porno— El inglés cambió la posición y dejó a Francis debajo de él.

—Que indecente mon amour, y luego te autoproclamas caballero— Comenzó a desanudarle la corbata al inglés mientras el otro le quitaba el traje.

Así pasaron la noche, compitiendo por quien era el más silencioso en la cama.

* * *

Okey demasiado bizarro pero que se le va a hacer. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y de coherencia y cohesión no tuve tiempo a revisarlo todo

Se preguntaran porque se lo de las porno… bueno que puedo decir he escuchado demasiados CD drama yaoi muy variados y supongo que se deben asemejar bastante xDDD

Gracias por leer y que terminen bien su Halloween

Ja ne!


End file.
